Bad Romance
by Kirzsid
Summary: Song-Fic. Quinn and Santana are paired up to rehearse a Lady Gaga song during glee club, it brings them closer together in a new way.


_A/n: Quinn isn't pregnant but she isn't in the Cheerio's._

It was glee rehearsals and Mr. Shue has something special in mind for the girls.

"Lady Gaga!" He whispered dramatically handing out music sheets while the boys were learning a new dance Mike had made up.

Kurt gasped dramatically and lifted his hand to his forehead, "Is this a dream?"

"In my dreams my cat talks to me, he says my armpits taste like watermelon." Brittany spoke in a far away voice she does when she says strange things. Everything turned around, stared at her and turned away and continued talking. After awhile they just got used to her saying weird stuff like that.

"Okay so girls and Kurt pair up with someone you don't usually sing with and just try out singing with them." Mr. Shue left the girls side and went to help with the guys.

"Tina, Mercedes come on over." Kurt joked winking at her.

"Brittany, why don't we walk over here and start our song?" Rachel took her hand like she was a toddler and Brittany followed her cheerio skirt flapping away as she skipped.

"I guess that means we're together." Santana said to Quinn as Quinn got up and walked over to her. The air felt thick around them and Quinn could hardly breathe.

"What should we do?" Quinn asked. Santana look up through her lashes and grimaced.

"Well Kurt, Tina and Mercedes are doing 'Paparazzi' and Rachel and Brittany are doing 'Eh, Eh' so I guess were doing 'Bad Romance'" Santana flipped the page to the song.

"Okay, let's start rehearsing." Quinn started the cd for some back music and took the start.

"_Ra Ra-ah-ah-ah_

_Roma Roma-ma_

_GaGa_

_Oh la-la"_

Santana looked her in the eye and sang.

"_I want your ugly_

_I want your disease_

_I want your everything_

_As long as it's free_

_I want your love_

_Love love love_

_I want your love"_

Quinn started to really get into it and sang her part circling Santana and running her hand across her shoulder with a hungry look in her eyes.

"_I want you drama_

_The touch of your hand_

_I want your leather studded kiss in the sand_

_I want your love_

_Love love love_

_I want your love"_

Santana dropped the sheet music and it skidded across the room as she and grabbed Quinn's wrists. Quinn pulled her closer till their noses were almost touching.

"_You know that I want you_

_And you know that I need you_

_I want it bad_

_A bad romance"_

Then dropped each other's arms and sang louder capturing the attention of the rest of the glee club as they all stopped and stared confused.

"_I want your love and_

_I want your revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance_

_I want your love and_

_All your lover's revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance"_

The girls and Kurt started doing a little back-up as Quinn and Santana danced around each other thinking about how they never noticed their amazing chemistry. They sang but didn't register the words because it was like they were seeing each other for the first time in a new light. Santana liked how Quinn's hair sort of swished around and glowed in the light when she moved and Quinn though about how Santana's voice was something entirely different from Mercedes and Rachel's. It was something she couldn't place there was just something about it. Like an old 50's classic.

Quinn sang loudly breaking their gaze, "_Je veux ton amour!_"

Santana sang back, "_Et je veux ta revenge!"_

"_I don't wanna be friends!"_

"_Want your bad romance!"_

"_I want your love and I want your revenge!"_

"_You and me could write a bad romance!"_

They came closer as the song ended and as they gasped for air they took each other's hands.

"_Caught in a bad romance..._" they ended the song together.

They hardly noticed it had ended or that the whole glee club was clapping and thinking about how good they were at performing. Santana inched closer to Quinn and Quinn dropped her head to hers. Then they did something unexpected that shocked everyone, they kissed. After about 30 seconds they stopped and stepped a few steps away from each other. The whole glee club was gaping at them.

"Well I didn't see that one coming." Puck laughed clearing his throat and moving in his seat.

Quinn laughed and stepped closer to Santana as Santana grabbed her hand and lead her to two seats at the back.

"Well I think Brittany and I should perform our song now." Rachel spoke standing up tall and spinning around the group to do one of her un-needed speeches.


End file.
